The World Ends With You, Or Does It?
by Rebeca Saiyan
Summary: i got bored
1. The Man With The Beans

Prologue:

Senses…_Most_ people in the world have them. What are the five senses you may ask. Well there's…

Taste

Touch

Sight

Hearing

Smell

Some people are gifted with a sixth sense and some people are gifted with enhanced senses. I am one of those few that are very gifted with enhanced senses. I can hear things other people don't hear. I see things not most people see. I am not like most people. I am _different_. As a child I lived in a town called Chiba and my parents were quite worried because I used to look different directions, the reason…I heard people yelling and saw people running around that others couldn't see. My parent's also caught me talking to those people, thinking I was only talking to myself. I wasn't like most children and I learned that the hard way. I was segregated from others, leading me not to have many friends. That was my childhood now I'm 14 and I'm all alone. My parents could no longer take care of me so I lived with my older brother, Sammuel. My brother never thought I was different, in fact he knew how I felt. He didn't have the ability to see and hear people but he could feel that they were there. I soon moved to a town called Shibuya which seemed quite nice as I read about it, but print may not describe it completely I shall soon find out if Shibuya is a peaceful town…or not.

**Chapter 1:**

_**The Man with the Beans**_

I was sitting in the passenger seat of a car next to my older brother who was driving, as I was staring out of the window seeing the scenery pass by quickly. The radio was on playing a different station from what I was used to since I am no longer living in Chiba. I guess you can call it a normal summer day since it was quite hot and the birds were chirping. I pulled down the window to get some fresh air into this stuffy car. Sammuel sighed, he was obviously getting annoyed with how antsy I was, and I was annoyed with how quiet it was. The car came to a sudden stop as it was pulled up to a large apartment, which was our new home. It was tall and made out of bricks, original indeed, it also had a lot of windows which would most likely mean that each apartment was small. I got out of Sammuel's car and looked up at the apartment. "This is out apartment" Sammuel said bluntly as he slammed the car door shut and walked next to me. I nodded in agreement and walked to the door and went up the stairs and Sammuel followed me.

I entered the apartment and stared in awe, without changing the expression on my face. This apartment was quite big; in fact I think its triple the size of our old apartment. Sammuel entered after me and smiled to himself. Everything in the apartment was beautiful it made me smile ever so slightly. The living room was as big as one would be in a normal house and the dining room was just as big as our full kitchen. I walked into the apartment further to be amazed even more, there were three bedrooms just in case a friend of Sammuel's comes over; because lord knows that I don't have friends to bring over and two bathrooms, one for each of us. "You went to expectations and beyond, bro" I said with my mouth a gap. "Only the best for us, since we are the best" Said Sammuel with a snarky tone. "Which room belongs to me?" I asked as I decided to raid our fully stocked fridge. "You choose, I can honestly say I don't give a damn." Said Sammuel as he sat himself down on the couch and started to watch television. I got out of the kitchen with a slice of bread hanging out of my mouth and went to examine all of the rooms. The first room I saw was a rather normal sized room with peach colored walls and a plain light bulb as a light. The room bored me so I moved onto the next room. This one was slightly smaller but had a very decorative theme to it. The walls were all different shades of green and the lights were spread apart and were as small as Christmas tree lights, also the color of green. Although it was _**different**_ it did not spark my interest as I had hoped it would so I moved onto the next room. The last room was the biggest bedroom out of the three and was plain white with a pure white carpet, three windows, a balcony, and a chandelier as a light. This room seemed simple and plain and that's the way I want my room to be…at first at least. I'm going to decorate this room worthy of my taste so that means I need some supplies. I walked out of the room and into the living room to see Sammuel watching soccer on TV. "Listen the room I choose was the room with the chandelier, so don't do anything to it while I get some supplies to fix it up a little." I said to Sammuel as I sat myself on his stomach to get the answer I wanted from him. He took a sip of his soda and nodded in approval. I got from Sammuel's stomach and walked to the door, grabbing my hat along the way. "Don't get killed, kid" Said Sammuel as I opened the door to leave. "I'll do my best" I said as I went out.

I was walking the streets of Shibuya, not knowing where I was going but then again I really didn't care. Everywhere you looked in Shibuya there were stores so I guess that was quite nice, to be able to shop all day, I mean since everyone in the world loves to shop, right? Wrong! It's absolutely repulsed me and made me sick to my stomach to see people gossiping and going in and out of stores thinking nothing will ever happen to them. My stomach was doing back flips just by seeing people going in and out of a store, thinking about fashion and about what's `hot` and what's not. People can have their choice of clothing but they don't have to force others to wear what they like by saying it's `hot`. I needed to calm my stomach down and fast or else I swear I will vomit soon. Luck was on my side there was a café about a good couple of feet away from me called `WildKat` it sounded rather interesting so I decided to enter it.

I entered the café called `WildKat` thinking it may be the most booming business in all of Shibuya because there were a lot of people outside but apparently not. The café was empty and I mean empty the only person that was there was a man with a short sleeved shirt with a black vest and tie on top and he was also wearing black sun glasses. His hair was also styled into a multi spike kind from front to back. "Why hello there" Said the man. "Hi there" I said as I walked to the counter in a zigzag pattern. "Whoa girlie, you okay?" Said the man as he walked towards me and helped me to keep my balance. I gripped onto his vest and nodded my head. "I need something to ease my stomach and fast" The man sat me down at the counter and made sure I was in a position so that I wouldn't fall. I rested my head on the counter and breathed heavily as I awaited the man. "Here ya' go kid. This will ease what ails you," Said the man as he gave me something to drink. I lifted my head up and drank what he gave me. It was bitter sweet and had a very strong smell to it; I took a giant gulp and breathed out after I swallowed. "Haha, talk about bottoms up, kid' said the man. I stuck my tongue out from burning it from what I drank. "What in the world was that?" I yelled at the man. He laughed. "It was my special cup of coffee! I knew it would make you feel better," said the man. It was true what he said, it did make me feel better but not my tongue."Wow how did you do that?" I asked. "It's all in the beans, kid" He said with a chuckle. "Thank you…ugh" I stopped at the man's name. "You can call me Mr. H" He said as he extended his arm to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. H. You can call me Hikari" I said as I shook his hand. "Hikari, Huh? Nice name. And the honor is all mine" Mr. H had a warm smile on his face and I knew he was a good person, makes me wonder why no one comes to his café. "Listen kid, I gotta split for a while so that means you gotta scram too, okay," Said Mr. H as he grabbed his keys, getting ready to lock up. I nodded my head and ran out but not before saying goodbye to Mr. H. "Sayonara Mr. H! See you again soon," I yelled as I ran towards my apartment. As his body grew smaller I saw him wave slightly and then walk away.


	2. The Town Of Shibuya

**Chapter Two:**

_**The Town Of Shibuya**_

I woke up in my room seeing everything the way it was yesterday…_plain. _I got up and sleepily made my way into the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face ECT. I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by a note left from my older brother, Sammuel. 'Yo I'm out playin' some soccer. Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone' I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it into the garbage. Some brother he was, who leaves their little sister alone? Well I didn't really mind, I'm used to it. I didn't want to stay cooped up in Sammuel and I's apartment so I thought I'd pay Mr. H a little visit. I grabbed my hat from where I had left it yesterday and my copy of the apartment key and walked out of the apartment. Since it was still early I thought I would kill some time by checking out some shops, no matter how much it would pain me.

I wasn't as disgusted as much as I was like yesterday but then again I couldn't help have that woozy feeling in my gut. I started to stumble a little and I bumped into someone and we both feel over. I feel onto the ground with an auditable _**THUD.**_ "Oh excuse me" Said the person I had knocked over. I looked up and saw a girl with black hair and glasses she also carried a stuffed cat around with her.

"No it was my fault, I'm sorry" I said as I got up and brushed the dust off of myself.

The girl smiled "Oh thank goodness" I snickered a little and she played along. "What's so funny?" She said with a nervous smile. "Your glasses are crooked" She blinked twice as she adjusted her glasses. "Much better" I said giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks for telling me, I would have looked like a complete dork if people had seen me walking around like that" She said happily.

"No problem…um" I stopped mid sentence because I didn't know her name. "The name's Shiki" She said as she extended her hand out so I can shake it. "The name's Hikari" I said as I rejected the handshake and patted her on the head.

I looked down and saw her holding the black cat from earlier. "Cute cat, where'd you get it," I asked hoping I could get one to add to my room. "Who Mr. Mew, I made him myself" Said Shiki with pride in her voice. "Wow I wish I had a talent like that" I patted Mr. Mew's head, he felt as if he was alive. She laughed. "Well I'm sorry Shiki I've got to go places, so I guess I'll see you soon" I said as I turned and was about to walk to the opposite direction. "Later Hikari" I heard her yell from behind me.

I got lost in Shibuya I had no idea where I was going, in fact it felt as if I was walking around in circles for the last couple of minutes. 'Perfect, just perfect, I got myself lost and I don't know anyone who I can ask' I thought to myself as I was looking around to spot something familiar. _Nothing. _I choose to get myself lost in an extremely crowded place called 104. Then minutes later without me noticing I wandered into a ramen shop. It smelled of pork ramen with eggs and a nice vegetable broth, classic. My stomach grumbled, longing for what I smelled in the air. I entered where the smell was coming from, in a place called 'Ramen Don.'

I entered the shop was nicely greeted by the owner. "What do you need shorty?" He asked in a joking tone. I decided to play along for it did not seem harmful. "I would like a bowl of pork chop ramen" I said with a kitty face: 3. "Coming right up!" said the man as he turned and went to start making my ramen. In matter of minutes my ramen was right in front of me, ready to be eaten. "Ikdekimatsu," [Authors Notes: I can't spell for my life ^^;] I said right before I started eating my ramen. I finished up quickly and paid my tab and left.

'Where to go now,' I asked myself as I wandered a little more getting myself even more lost.

After about 20 minutes of wandering I found my way to 'Wild Kat' once again. I entered in the café and wasn't surprised to see no one there. "Hello Mr. H" I said as I took a seat at the counter. "Hey Hikari, I'm glad to see you. Are you going to be a local now," Asked Mr. H in joking tone. "Perhaps" I said as I looked through his menu. "You know what screw it; I'll just take what you gave me yesterday" I said as I put the menu down. "Sure kid no problem. That'll be 500" Said Mr. H. I gave Mr. H the money and he turned around to get me my coffee. In just a couple of minutes Mr. H came back with my coffee in his hand and a happy smile on his face. "Here ya' go, just what you wanted" He said as he handed me my cup of coffee.

For the next hour or two Mr. H and I started talking about random stuff and got to know each other a lot. I found out the reason why Mr. H wanted to run a coffee shop…it was because of a natural love of beans. Mr. H was looking at the newspaper and said "Damn, kids can never stay safe these days! They practically die on a day to day basis." I cringed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is, I swear! And then they come back it's pretty weird"

I laughed nervously "Fascinating…"

"Yeah I know it's as if they didn't even die" He said as he didn't look up from the newspaper. I tightened my grip on the empty cup of coffee. "That sounds like quite a mystery, no?" I said as I looked at Mr. H. All he did was nod his head in agreement. "Well Mr. H I gotta go home, my older brother must be worried sick since I've been outside for so long" I said, lying. "Okay kid, see you tomorrow." Said Mr. H as he got up and patted my head in a way to say goodbye. I walked out of the café while waving behind my back.

"Damn it…I thought I would be able to escape the whole dead people thing" I said as I got home. I saw Sammuel in the kitchen munching on chips. He was sweaty and dirty from soccer. "Hey, what's up?" He asked popping his head from the fridge. "Ciassou…I'm going to bed" I said as I walked towards my room. "It's only 7:30 PM" He said bluntly. "I see no point to what you said" I said as I went into my room to sleep.


	3. The Game

**Chapter Three:  
**

_**The Game**_

I tossed and turned in my bed as I couldn't get myself to sleep. "I truly hate this feeling" I thought to myself as the summer heat over took me, causing me to sweat bullets. I soon felt my eyes feel quite heavy and I drifted into my long awaited slumber.

There I was, in the same playground where I always was ever since I was a wee-tot. The swing sets were empty as usual, and so was the rest of the playground. The only people that were there was me and my shadow…at least that's what I thought.

I was alone, sitting on the swings with only the tips of my feet just barely touching the ground. "Well hello there" I heard a voice come from right next to me. I looked to my right and I saw a boy with dark brown hair and golden eyes. "You're one of _**them**_, are you not?" I asked the boy as I looked down at the dirt below me. I looked up without moving my head and saw the boy's reaction; he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Are you one of those people the normal people can not see or hear? Are you someone who is non-existent? Are you not really there? Are you…_dead_?" I asked as my pigtails had covered my eyes.

The boy shook his head; he knew what I was talking about. "You can see and hear me. I _used_ to exist. I am here. I am dead," Said the boy as he answered all my questions.

I jumped off my swing and I looked straight at the dead boy. "What is your name" I asked the boy, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Maxwell, but everyone else calls me Max" He said as he looked back at me with no glance of fear whatsoever. "Everyone else," I questioned as I crossed my arms and arched my eyebrow.

The boy shook his head as if he remembered a horrible memory, I dropped the subject.

I stepped forward a bit closer to Max and attempted to put my hand on his shoulder, but since he wasn't really there my hand just faded through his body. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could say anything everything faded to black.

_**Beep!**_

I jumped out of my bed in shock from hearing my alarm clock go off. "Morning already, huh," I said getting up from off the floor. I looked around my room to see the work of my procrastination. The room was as plain as it was two days ago, plain.

I walked out of my bedroom and stepped into the kitchen to see Sammuel eating a taco. "Isn't it a little early to be eating tacos?" He gave me a death glare and continued to eat the taco. "It's two o'clock in the afternoon if you hadn't noticed" He said as he threw the taco wrapper in the garbage.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the door.

"Where the hell do think you're going" Asked Sammuel who was right behind me. I didn't turn to answer him. "To explore Shibuya, of course"

Sammuel wasn't impressed. "You've been exploring Shibuya for two days now. You should know the damn place by now" I could tell Sammuel was losing his patience. I still didn't turn around to face Sammuel, but then again I didn't have to because I know he was giving me a serious look. I ignored what Sammuel started to rant about and I walked out of the house.

Today I knew where I was going, I was heading towards 104. I was at the scramble and heard something.

"What the…?!" A boy with brown/orangish hair was surrounded by toad things.

I saw no one helping the boy; in fact everyone was walking right past him. Or should I say through him. I knew this boy was one of _**them**_.

The boy was running away from the frogs and towards Hachiko. The boy was near the statue of Hachiko and was now cornered by the frogs. The boy looked toast until a girl with brown/pink hair came up to him.

"Make a pact with me" She said to the boy

"What?" He questioned her

"The only way to fight them is as a team so please make a pact with me!" She pleaded.

The boy then just nodded his head in agreement. They both shook hands and a blue and white aura surrounded them for a brief moment.

"Here use this," Yelled the girl as she threw a pin with flames on it to the boy. The boy caught it in his hand and looked at it for a brief moment.

The boy and girl were both in perfect sync as they fought the frogs. The boy was using fire to fight back the frogs and the girl was using hand to hand combat it also looked like a little black figure was helping her. The fight ended in just a matter of minutes, but I can tell you this, it was one of the most epic battles I've ever seen.

The boy was now breathing heavily after the fight with the frogs, obviously not used to fighting in that…_**style**_. The girl seemed much more tuckered out but now I saw what the black figure that was helping her fight up close. It was a black cat…it was stuffed but it was alive in its own way. Then it clicked to me…the girl from yesterday, Shiki had a stuffed animal just like that but she also told me that she made the stuffed cat so that can only mean one thing…that girl was…Shiki.

I hadn't noticed until it was too late, that I had walked up towards the _**special**_ children. I now had a closer look at the boy and who was supposedly Shiki. The boy had purple eyes and had headphones on his head which looked like part of his daily life to have them, he was wearing white shorts that came down to his knees, and a black and purple shirt with two yellow lines going down it. On the other hand, Shiki looked completely different from what she had looked like yesterday. Her hair was longer and wore a hat with it, her shirt stopped right at the bottom of her ribcage; she also had a mini skirt and a pouch and boots, but one thing stayed the same about her and that was good old Mr. Mew.

"Shiki," I asked the girl with the stuffed animal.

She looked at me and gasped. "Hikari," She questioned me. I nodded and she looked even more stunned. "H-how could you-"She tried to speak but she seemed to scared. "I see you?" I said completing her sentence for her. She nodded as she hid her eyes behind her hair."Let's just say I have a special _**talent**_" I said patting her head.

"So what were those things" I asked her, ask I completely ignored the boy who was next to her. "Oh the monsters we just fought, they're called noise" She said as if she knew all about them before today. "And how did you fight?" I asked amazed on how she and the boy both survived the attack. "With pins of course," She said as she did a little pose of bubbliness. "Pins…Uh huh…I suppose that is logical" I said questioning if this was real life or not.

"And who is this boy?" I asked as I motioned my body towards the boy wearing purple. "Oh where are my manners?" She said as she turned to the boy. "What is your name?" The boy didn't answer but gave her a look that screamed `Oh Christ why am I here? ` She didn't give in to how rude he was. "Well my name us Shiki Misaki" She said as she gave a warm smile to the boy. The boy still didn't respond and Shiki wasn't going to let his attitude get to her. "Looks like we've got a long week ahead of us" She said with a peachy giggle. "A week, a week of what," The boy asked as he gave her a weird look. "The Reapers Game is a week long, isn't it?"Shiki asked as she kept her smile on her face.

"The Reapers Game?" I asked myself as I gave Shiki a look of confusion but she didn't notice. "So what's your name?" Shiki nudged the boy even more towards such a simple question. The boy still hadn't given an answer, he looked as if he was deep in thought, and then turned and walked away leaving Shiki speechless.

"Hold on!" Yelled Shiki as she chased after the boy and I followed Shiki.

Shiki followed the boy to the Scramble Crossing. "Why are you following me?" He asked as he stopped in his tracks. Shiki and the boy started to get into an argument but I wasn't really paying attention, I was only trying to figure out what the Reapers Game was. I heard Shiki started to rant about partners and sticking together and I also heard the boy saying on how much bull crap this seems.

"You're a Player just like me" Said Shiki as her façade smile had faded long ago.

"A what?" The Boy and I asked at the same time. "Listen, I'm not part of this damned game!" Said the boy as he got even more stubborn than before. Shiki was now mad, her cheeks were puffed up. "Oh yeah? Then why do you have a player pin?" She asked as she pointed to the boy's hand. "And don't you also have a timer on your hand" She said as she pointed to the other hand.

"What the hell?" Said the boy as he looked at both the "player pin" and timer on his hand. The timer on the boys hand said 20:05. "You see I told you, you are a part of the Reapers Game" She said as she gave a victorious smile. The boy was now speechless. "Oh no, we're running out of time! We only have twenty minutes" Said Shiki as she freaked out. "We have to get to Ten Four, and fast!"

"Ten Four?" Asked the boy as if he had never been there before.

"The mission said we've got to go Ten Four. Didn't you get the message on your phone?" Asked Shiki. I was now completely lost with this whole concept, but just for the shits and giggles I decide to follow them. The boy gave into Shiki's annoyance convincing. "Tell me your name" She had an expression that said she wouldn't move if he didn't tell her, and soon, "Neku Sakuraba" He said looking at her dully. "Cute name" She said with a peachy smile. The boy frowned and gave a look of annoyance. "Well let's get to 104!" Said Shiki as she already started to walk towards the location.

I followed Shiki and Neku up the road, on the way to 104 until, "Oh crap! I can't get through" Said Neku as he grabbed his arm as if there was sharp pain there. "But this is the way to Ten Four" Said Shiki sadly.

"Pact confirmed" I heard from somewhere around me. "What the hell?" I asked myself as I looked around. "Look the wall is open!" Yelled Shiki happily. "This may be our lucky break!" She said to Neku and I. She continued to walk up the road to 104.

We were now in front of the 104 building and Shiki was more than happy and Neku as just his normal expression…unknown. Neku and Shiki looked down at their hands to see that the timers had vanished. "Mission complete!" Said Shiki happily.

"Ha! Big deal!" We heard a voice from a far.

Shiki looked scared and as did Neku, for it looked like he didn't know what was going on.

"Only morons would be erased on Day One" We heard the voice again.

"Who's there" I said and everyone around me that wasn't Neku and Shiki all looked at me funny. "Crap, I forgot the _normal_ people can't see the dead" I whispered to myself, feeling stupid that I forgot such an obvious face.

"Oh no, A reaper!" Yelled Shiki.

"Reaper?" I asked myself.

"The two of you are going to get erased sooner or later" Said the voice of a reaper

More frogs then came out of nowhere thus forcing Shiki and Neku to fight them.

Neku and Shiki were against the frogs. Neku was kicking ass with his pin that shoots out fire. And Shiki and Mr. Mew were doing great with their double hits. I did seem to notice that when Neku gets hit, Shiki also seems to lost some strength and vice versa. Apparently both Neku and Shiki both share the same strength resistance or in other words, they share the same health points. I saw that Neku's pin had only a certain limit to how much fire it can bring out, thus leading a couple of moments for the pin to recharge. Neku was running around to make sure he won't get hurt as his pin recharged and Shiki was doing great as she fought alongside with Mr. Mew. Just when Neku and Shiki had cleared up the frog noise and new bigger and more horrifying noise came out to fight.

"Hey stalker" Neku yelled out, most likely referring to Shiki or me.

"I am NOT a stalker" Shiki yelled back.

"I could honestly care less! Just don't mess this up!" Yelled Neku as he didn't have any faith in his partner.

"I won't" Yelled Shiki as they began the fight with the noise.

This noise was huge. It was a werewolf and it didn't look soft and cuddly at all. Neku kept his distance and attack with long range attacks and Shiki stuck with her close combat, hand to hand fighting tactics with Mr. Mew. The werewolf showed no mercy as it used it's claws to send Neku and Shiki flying back a couple of feet but that was okay, they got back up shortly after.

Neku and Shiki were now breathing heavily after defeating the werewolf noise. "And to think this is only day one" Said Shiki as she gasped for air. "I don't think we're going to last the next sex days" Said Shiki, having no confidence in herself. "Don't worry you two, I'm sure tomorrow will be much better" I said as I tried to pat them both on the back but my hand faded through them.

I saw the time and saw it was time to get rolling. "I have to go now" I said to Neku and Shiki. "Will we see you tomorrow?" Asked Shiki hoping that the answer was yes. "Of course you will" I said giving her a bright smile. "Promise?" She asked with a childish pout on her face. I stuck out my pinky and she put her not existent pinky locking with mine. "Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie. This is a promise I will make, let us make it real with a hand shake" Shiki and I said together as towards the hand we unlocked pinkies and did a hand shake.

I turned around and started to walk away from the two teenagers.

"Curious and curiouser, this seems quite interesting. I have to stick around to find out more about the Reaper Game" I thought to myself as I twiddled my thumbs while pondering the thought. "Oh well, that mystery is for tomorrow" I thought to myself as I walked towards my apartment, and to have a good scolding from Sammuel.


End file.
